learntoflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Learn to Fly 3
About the Game This is the fourth game in the Learn to Fly series, taking place after the events of Learn to Fly 2. It has been released online, as has the mobile version. Both games have codes for each other. Gameplay In a break from the previous two Learn to Fly games, Learn to Fly 3 has gameplay which focuses on a vertical, launch style game. There are four game modes in which a game can be started: Story: Reach space (default 200K, up to 1M) Payload: Reach different altitudes with various weights ranging from 1 to 150 attached Classic: Travel 200K horizontally Sandbox: No aims or objectives, toggle factors all factors of game Bodies: Trash can: '$'12 Note: low speed and slots, but cheap. Omega Penguin*: $20 Note: Similar aerodynamics and handling to Sandbag from Learn to Fly 2 Crate: '$'20 Note: low speed and slots, higher than trash can though. Hedgehog Suit*: '$'100 Note: 1.1x money at level 1, increases with level Ejector seat: '$'160 Note: low slots and initial speed. Special: gives a quick boost after all fuel is lost. Rocket Kit: '$'450 Note: Provides a short-term boost after launched Spearhead '$'600 Note: fast speed and slots increases with level (4 stage, 2 boost). Special: cannot be controlled. (use a spin booster) Jet: '$'750 Note: good speed and slots. Jetpack*: '$'1000 Note: Provides a short-term boost after launch Bullet: '$'1000 Note: fast speed but low slots. Thunderbird 1: '$'1000 Note: Fast top speed and multiple boost and stage slots. El Fuego!*: '$'1000 Note: Increases stage power for a short time Volcano*: '$'1300 Note: Stronger first stage, others are weakened. Escape pod: '$'2000 Note: good speed and slots. Special: extra boost when main fuel is lost. HERO costume*: '$'3500 Note:No stage/boost slots. Special: gives a boost when flying. Space shuttle: '$'3500 Note: great speed and can be maxed to have all 8 stage/boost slots. Heavy though. Launchers: Coil: $10 Note: N/A Slingshot: $40 Note: Hold a button and release before the band starts to break Tilt Cannon: $80 Note: depends on accuracy. Special: goes medium-fast at perfect angle. Grenade: $280 Note: depends on accuracy. Special: good speed at perfect timing. Russian Roulette: $350 Note: 1 bullet, 2 faulty bullets, spin it to win it. but this time you actually want to shoot the bullet, because its a penguin. Catapult: $600 Note: spam a random button. Explosives: $800 Note: strong speed. Powder Cannon: $1000 Note: Pour powder in, and try not to fall in. Steam Shot*: $1600 Note: land the dial on the red marker. watch out though, the dial starts immediately so be prepared. Bazooka*: $1900 Note: Most cost efficient launcher. cheap to upgrade. powerful as most of the top tier launchers. Just be sure to aim. Alien Bait: $4500 Note: Ride the abduction beam. use A and D to steer. don't fall out of the beam. Nuclear reactor: $5000 Note: amazing speed. Orbital cannon*: $5000 Note: amazing amount of boost at perfect angle: move arrows to lock on to target. BIG Bertha*: $5500 Note: depends on angle. Special: greatest speed of all launchers at perfect angle Stages: Balloon: '$'5''' Note: low speed and terrible fuel. '''RC Helicopter*: $15 Note: N/A Fireworks: $65 Note: N/A Rocket: $90 Note: N/A Tater Reactor*: $200 Note: N/A Pulse Jet: $400 Note: gives OK burst for a good amount of time. Sonic Burst: $400 Note: gives a strong boost. Special: lasts for only a split second RPG: $600 Note: medium-low boost and fuel. Special: gives a short boost after losing all fuel Solar Turbine*: $1400 Note: has low speed but great fuel. Special: higher strength at max altitude. Banshee: $1750 Note: gives a low push for a long time. Special : extremely high fuel Sonic Drive*: $2400 Note: Like the sonic burst, but multiple less powerful blasts. Monster Engine*: $2650 Note: Tons of power, not a lot of fuel Dubstep Drive*: $2800 Note: amazing speed and a good amount of fuel. RAM jet: $3500 Note: good speed with good amount of fuel Torpedo: $5000 Note: great speed for a medium amount of time Cruise Missile:$ 5500 Note: Most weight and Power by a stage Shuttle Reactor: $6000 Note: OK speed with great fuel. Boosts: Pingu Balloon*: $5 Note: Passive boost that reduces your weight by 1 progressively up to 20 (least weight you can have is 1) Auxilliary Rockets: $20 Note: N/A Pressurized Gas: $30 Note: Can't be stopped once started Propellers*: $50 Note: Weak but vast amounts of fuel Spin Booster: $50 Note: Used to add steering to anything Fins: $50 Note: Grants better aerodynamics and reduces wind effects. Dodgers: $100 Note: Quick side-strafe Fuel Canister*: $150 Note: Increases fuel of stages and boosts by 115% to 160% Repeller: $230 Note: Lessens effects of impact with object by 10% through 80% Mini Helpers: $250 Note: Extra power at takeoff Money Turbine*: $500 Note: Horizontal distance translates into bonus earnings. Multi Rockets: $600 Note: Not multiples rockets, but same effect (multiple short spikes) Dark Matter*: $800 Note: Reduces total weight by 10% to 50% Bug Drive*: $900 Note: Recharges 1 fuel in 5 seconds up to 3.25 fuel in 5 seconds Steam Booster*: $1250 Note: Build up pressure to release all at once Multi Jumps*: $1250 Note: Super short bursts of super speed Rocket Boost*: $2500 Note: Stronger version of Auxilliary Rockets. F1 Bell Nozzle: $4500 Note: Strongest boost in game, but not much fuel Category:Games Category:Biomes